In computer networks, a number of network stations are typically interconnected via a communications medium. For example, Ethernet 802.3 is a commonly used local area network (LAN) scheme in which multiple stations are connected to a shared or dedicated serial data path. These stations often communicate with a switch or some other network device located between the data path and the stations connected to that path. The switch typically controls the communication of packets and includes logic for receiving and forwarding packets to their appropriate destinations.
Currently, when a switch receives a data frame, different levels of priority may be assigned to the data frame by different logic devices within the switch. As a result, the switch may incorrectly assign a low priority indication to a high priority data frame, and vice versa.